Effect Glifo
by aurelia arisato
Summary: Han pasado 100 año, desde que la puerta apreciaron en Ginza,cambiando el mundo para siempre, la galaxia cambiara también cuando el consejo de la ciudadela, encuentra una ciudad en un planetas, que trae consigo magia ángeles, demonio, dioses, como reaccionara la alianza de sistema, a una civilización galáctica con mágica, y como reaccionara lo segadores a este inusual ciclo.


Aquí una nueva idea un cruce entre mi serie de historia Glifo con mass effect.

El OC de esta historia será el nieto mi OC de mi otras historia lazot.

No soy dueño ni de castelvania y Mass effect, todo pertenece a su respectivo dueño.

Inicia historia.

{-}

"cumulo Artemis Tau".

Sistema desconocido".

"El espacio estaba tranquilo en el sistema invitado, no había ninguna actividad salvo una mega estructura en forma de tenedor cuyo en el centro hay dos giroscopio, girado y en medio de ellos una luz azul, nos obstante de este artefacto aparecieron una 50 naves de distinto diseños, las cuales se deslizaron por el espacio".

"Dentro de la nave de mando"

Alana: Aquí la capitana Alana al reto de la flota de pasificación y exploración de la ciudadelas, como saben aproximadamente un años una sonda salariano detecto una fuente masiva de energía de carácter desconocido, no se investido dicha debido que el fenómeno sucedió en espacio más de espacio de relés de masa activo, pero hace dos meses varias de la sonda en un intento de ver si el fenómeno se repite descubrió que los bacteriano han activado un relé de masa secundario latente, por eso hemos venido aquí para descubrir si el fenómeno y los bacteriano están relacionado, si no es el caso de no estén buscar el fenómeno estudiarlos y ver si este sistema tiene mundo jardín o recurso valioso útiles para la comunidad galáxica." Un respiros" si el fenómeno está relacionado con los bacteriano averiguar si es un arma si, diosa no lo quiera si es así detenerlo ante de que cause un daño a la galaxia con su ambiciones supremacista, así que estaremos preparado para lo peor barrera cinética arriba, laser GUARDIAN activado, aceleradores de masa cargado, Alana fuera.

Krongar: es bueno que esté tomando precauciones.

Alana: por su puesto lo que sé que pueda esa cantidad de energía es peligroso Dalu.

Dalu: realmente crees que los bacteriano desarrollaron un arma de fin del mundo." Pregunto dudoso".

Alana: "resopla por diversión" lo bacteriano desarrollando un arma que puede emitir, más del 100000 la energía de la ciudadela y la flota de la ciudadela junto, ellos no puede mantener su pueblo y poderío por desarrollo tecnológico si no atrever de la esclavitud y la represión, si ello pudieran desarrollar algo así ya hubiesen desarrollado una campaña de conquista, ya saben cómo ve abajo a toda las demás especie lo más probable es que encontraron al más allá del relés y que pueda usarlo contra nosotros, de eso tiene miedo el consejo, por eso mando esta flota de expedición.

Dalu: debemos aseguraron que eso no pase sería malo para toda el espacio de la ciudadela,

Alana: que revela los escáneres, hay señales de los bacterianos.

Asari: no puedo decir, los escáneres muestran de 7 planetas, el cuarto muestra ser un planeta jardín, se detecta construcciones en la órbita del planeta pero no puedo decir que son exactamente, tendremos que acercarnos más para saber.

Dalu: cuanto tiempo, tomara estar suficientemente cerca para los escáner den lectura clara.

Asari: unos 30 minutos.

Avísame cuando lleguemos, iré a la bahía de carga, preparare mi escuadrón, en caso que sea los batarianos.

Alana: los ares, esperemos no llegar a eso.

Dalu: yo también pero de toda manera.

"30 minuto más tarde".

Asari: los escáneres ya tiene lectura claras, confirmado un planeta jardín hay 5 continente de mediano y pequeño tamaños, el reto del planeta están cubierto con aguas.

Alana: cuál es la situación, de las construcciones en el espacio, son bacterianos.

Asari: si, el perfil coincides son los esclavistas, pero hay algo extraño.

Alana:¿ qué tiene de extraño?.

Asari: las naves están desactivada no hay barrera cinética y sistema de arma no están activo, además hay uno vehículos desconocido alrededor de ello.

Alana: nave desconocida.

Asari: no demasiada pequeñas para ser cualquier tipo de nave, pero definitivamente no son naturales…. Ya estamos cerca para una visual.

"cuando la pantalla del puente se activó mostro el planeta jardín, y en la órbita las nave batariana, flotando y alrededor de ello unas figura humanoide, cuando la capitana Alana, vio más de cerca noto que las figuras humanoides eran mech de gran tamaño, armado con lo que parecer ser metralleta y escopeta y grande cañones , en la parte de atrás tiene propulsores y una alas cuyo borde brillan, de repente los mech de gran tamaño se movilizaron formaciones de punta de flecha frete a las nave bactariana, unos segundo más tarde trasmitido una señal".

Asari: nos están llamando.

Alana: adelante.

"la pantalla de repente muestra el interior de una cabina y en ella una figura humanoide cubierta completamente de una armadura anatómicamente al cuerpo de color plata y oro con mucha runa en él y lunes de color azul brillante, también tiene un casco que le cubre la cara, y la parte de los ojo una visera rectangular curvada en forma de flecha que brilla azul neón y el emblema de la cruz en la frente".

Soldado de la alianza: diga su negocio aquí asari .

"Alana se sorprendió, que esta especie sabia, lo que ella era, de repente ella se llenó de temor las pisa empezaron a caer en su mente, los bactariano los había atacado para esclavizarlos, pera esta especie de alguna manera lo había derrotado, y se apoderaron de la nave eso explicar por qué tolos los sistemas de están desactivado los más probable accedieron a los archivo de la nave por eso saben de ello esto es un desastre de primer contacto, tenía que hacer un control de daño rápido.

Alana: como sabe lo que soy.

Soldado de la alianza: el códice y la extranet.

Alana: maldito bactariano." Murmuro en voz baja". Ya que sabe de nosotros podría decir no que su sucedió aquí y quienes son ustedes.

Soldado de la alianza: los bactariano vinieron a investigar la emanación de energía, supongo que ustedes también, cuando llegaron encontraron este planeta y a nosotros en el intentaron conquistaron y esclavizaron, pero mordieron más que lo que podía morder, los repelimos en tierra, y no la arreglamos ara aborda sus nave sin que se dieran cuenta y los matamos a todo, a sesión del líder y un par de subordinado, en cuanto a nosotros solo diré que nos llamamos la alianza de la luz, ahora una vez más que ha venido hacer aquí con exactitud Asari.

Alana: nosotros somos una fuerza expedicionaria del consejo de las ciudadelas en busca de una anomalía energética, pero ello estaba más allá de los relés de masa activo por lo tanto se ignoró debido que hay una ley que prohíbe activar relés de masa latente.

Soldados de la Alianza: debido a la guerra rachins que terminaron haces unos años, pero no explica por qué vinieron aquí un lugar que no debe y los bactarinoa también.

Alana: si…., los salariano investigaba las anomalía a distancia, con las esperanza detectarlo de nuevo, pero descubrieron que los bactariano activaron un relés latente y el concejo temía que en contra la fuente de energía y la convirtieran en un arma contra el consejo.

Soldado de la alianza: pero se encontró con nosotros y ahora están muerto, pero ahora que harán, ahora.

Alana: bueno no esperábamos encontrado una nueva especie, nos gustaría iniciar conversaciones entre las ciudadelas y su pueblo y esperemos que el incidente con los bactariano, impida un futuro próspero entre nosotros.

"Después que Alana dijo eso la pantalla se dividido en dos y mostro que no dolo dejo en shocs a Alana sino a todo él puede de la nave, la nueva imagen mostro mostrando el rosto de una mujer humana, piel blanca, cabello rubio largo, ojos verde".

Margares: le saludo Alana de la Asari, soy Margares vergel, miembro del consejo de la ciudad nueva los ángeles, y elegido por mi congéneres para hablar con usted, soldado yo me encargo desde ahora.

Soldado de la alianza: como dese mi señoras." De pues de esto la pantalla solo mostro a Margares".

Margares: bueno le recomiendo que se recuperes de la impresión, de los contarios no podemos proseguir.

Alana: yo, to lo siento es solo que no me esperaba esto, una rasa que se parece mucho a la mía, acaso tú no está sorprendida, por esto.

Margares: no la alianza de la luz y el gobierno del reino tierra, lo conforma actualmente mucha especie humanoide similar a nosotros, así que ver otra especie similar no es gran cosa para nosotros.

Alana: disculpa digite varia especie cuando hay,

Margares: no se podía decir con seguridad ya que esa especie no está bajo nuestro dominio, solo grupo de individuo de esa especie que han decidió vivir en nuestro territorio, los cuales son alrededor de unos 50.

Alana: 50." Grito de sorpresa". Como tanta especie puede estar es un solo planeta.

Margares: este no es nuestro planeta de origen, y de la otra especie.

Alana: una colonia entonces.

Margares: si aunque no voluntariamente ya que pregunte es una historia larga y complicada, y estamos aquí para negociara.

Alana: como ya he dicho nosotros somos una expedición de exploración y pasificación, no tengo autoridad de negociación, me comunicare con el consejo de la ciudadela de los acontecimiento y que envié un grupo diplomático.

Margares: bien nosotros prepararemos los nuestros, pero pedimos que su flota se mantenga a distancia, también cuanto tiempo tardara la llega del cuerpo diplomático.

Alana: unos dos o tres día mínimo.

Margares: bien entonces hasta que llegues los diplomático nos despedimos.

Alana: espera." Pero la trasmisión se cortó".

Dalu: así que varias razas que se parecen a las Asari.

Alana: Dalu, desde cuando está aquí.

Dalu: más o menos, cuando apareció la mujer, que opina de la situación.

Alana: sorprendente ella se pare mucho si no casi idéntica a una Asari salvo alguna diferencia, que dos especie se parezcan tanto.

Dale: sin mencionar que dijo que hay otra 50 especie y según varia de ella parecida a las asari.

Alana: emociónate no cree.

Dalu: si ere una asari, sí, pero estoy preocupado como esta alianza logro someter a los bactariano, sin que tenga nave espaciales solo esto mech, sin mencionar sin daño aparente de las nave.

Alana: tambes usaron un pulso electromagnético, tal vez.

Dalu: hubiese destruido la base de dato de la nave, además de sistema electrónico y no tendría acceso al códice, no se tengo este presentimiento que esa gente no dará mucho dolores de cabeza.

Alana: no se pesimista, Dalu,

Dalu: solo soy cuidadoso, a de mas ya termínate." Dijo a la Asari en los paneles de control de la nave".

Asari: casi todo el planeta esta deshabitado o de una palabra mejo carece de ciudades, salvo solo una ciudad en el planeta con algunos asentamiento menores no muy lejos.

Dalu: una colonia apena desarrollados, quizá.

Alana: bueno me comunicare de este hallazgo al consejo.

{-}

"una semana más tarde.

En una meseta no muy lejos de nuevo los ángeles, una nave de transporte de la ciudadela, donde espera los miembro de la alianza con una carpa donde se llevara la negociaciones debido que llovía ligeramente, el transporte se suspende a 15 centímetro y una compuerta lateral habré, de ella una Asari un Salariano, y un Turian y obviamente su escolta, ello se acercaron a los representante de la alianza."

Milana: Hola soy la matriarca Asari Milana last son, de la república Asari, aquí a mi lado el doctor Silcu Exxdi de la unión salarian, y el Dalu Clan Undon de los Korgan. Venimos a como representante de la ciudadela en esta negociación esperemos que de ella paz y prosperidad de los pueblos.

Margares: igualmente como dije hace una semana soy Margares miembro del consejo dirigente, a mi lado esta miguel bartazar miembro de los caballero templario." Dijo señalando a un hombre alto con armadura como las de más pero con colore difieren y placa adicionales tiene el cabello rubio y ojo verde piel clara". Y el otro caballero es el señor Dominis Delagur clérigo de batalla." Señalando a un hombres de estatura media, piel morena cabello blanco con ligera barba ojo azules, vestido armadura similar a las otra pero más ligera y en su mano una especie basto espada la parte inferior es una espada del grueso de un mandobles y la mita superior es una tallo de madera que termina con un cristal de color naranja que brilla con intensidad, envuelto en rama". Por favor síganme.

" después de eso Margares guio a los representante del consejo de la ciudadela a la carpa para resguardarse de la lluvia, dentro de la carpa estaba una mesa circular flotante lisa de color plata, y alrededor de ella bario asientos de metal del mismo color con forro interior de cuero negro, después de sentar la matriarca hablo".

Milana: bueno ahora ustedes tiene aseso al códice de la ciudadela, así que sabe mucho de nosotros, por eso porque no habla sobre ustedes.

Margares: bien nuestra especie se conoce como humano, colectivamente nos llamamos humanidad, y somos la especie central de la alianza de la luz, la alianza es rama de exploración, investigación desarrollo, y militar y trabajamos en conjunto de con nuestro gobierno político, el gobierno del reino Tierra, nuestro mundos natal pose el mismo nombre de este último.

Silcu: digite la especie principal, cuanto especie con exactitud conforma esta alianza y cuanto mundo poses.

Margares: como dije la semana pasada alrededor de 50 especies, la mayoría demi-humanos en cuanto los plante solo la tierra y la conexión con los mundo aliando Ivalice , Remanent, Halkeginia, y Farmat, de donde viene las de más especie y ante que pregunte no hemos comenzado las era espacial.

Milana: ¿ no han comenzado el vuelo espacial, entonces como se ha hecho aliando de los otro mundos mencionado?.

Margares: portales mágico.

"esto causo la risa mirada de incredulidad y escepticismo de los emisario de la ciudadela, pero esta se detuvieron al ver la cara de seriedad de Margares".

Milana: ¿ no estará hablando en serio, no?.

Margares: padres dominis, por favor.

Dominis: si lady Margares." Después de que dijo eso el padre se levantó de su asiento y espeso a recitar el latín eclesiástico, de repente un remolino de energía azulada dorada apareció al lado de a del padres y de Milana, sobresaltado a esta, más aun que el padre metió la mano en el remolino y esta salió por la otra cerca de Milana y luego movió la mano en forma de saludo, después saco la mano del remolino y este desapareció Melina y es reto del grupo de la ciudadela sorprendido y en shock por vario minutos, mientras miraba a los miembro de la alianza y Margares mira con una sonrisa burlona, final mente el grupo de la ciudadela reacciono más específicamente el salariano".

Silcu: un agujero de gusano en miniatura y controlable, eso es imposible.

Dominis: no es imposible salariano, simplemente no sabe cómo hacerlo o tiene la capacidad de la magia, para que cómpreda un poco la magia, funciona con un conjunto de leyes diferente a la del universo habitual, lo cual le permite y decir y pido perdón al señor por la vulgaridad…. Vete a la mierda leyes de la física." Dijo con una sonrisa". Y si no cree aun .. Fuegos." Una bola de fuego del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol en la mano". Esto no es antibiótico y si aún esto no es suficiente, tenemos un monto de hechizos más para mostrar".

Milana: ¿ pero cómo?.

Margares: matriarca milana, aquí le damos una opción.

Milana: una opción, de que habla.

Margares: aquí la opciones que tiene, ustedes puede irse por dónde venimos, i se olvidan de nosotros, y podrán seguir con su vida siguiente su visión del universo, lógico y limitada….., o sigan con nosotros pero les advierto, una ver que la puerta del mundo sobrenatural se habrá no hay vuelta atrás mucha de la cosa que aprenderá no será bonita, incluso si ustedes lo niegan o trata de desestimarlo prontos no le quedar más opción que acertarlos y no será por la buena y sin mucha sangres derramada.

Dalu: ¿esto es una amenaza humano?.

Margares: no es un hecho, ustedes no son la primera raza que vez sus valores y forma de vivir atrever de la ciencia, incluso hubo un tiempo en que la mayor parte de nuestra especie hizo lo mismo, hasta que lo sobrenatural vino y lo saco violentamente de su comodidad, en poca palabra le estoy dando la opción de tener su escudo de ignorancia.

Milana: estoy seguro que podemos manejarlos.

Margares: dudo que pueda manejar algo que destruirá toda su perfección de la realidad, los cual no lo podrá negar, una vez más tiene la opción de conservar su escudo de ignorancia.

"la Asari, salarian y Krogan, se miraron entre sí, e intercambiaron mirada como si tuvieran una comunicación invisible, luego voltearon a los miembro de la alianza.

Milana: como dije estamos seguro que podemos manejarlos.

Margare: coste que fueron advertidos, bueno para que pueda entender nuestros mundos nuestra forma de pensar y ver el universo, tiene que conocer nuestra historia.

"margares comenzó a relatar que en los tiempo antiguos de la tierra estaba habitado por seres de gran poder y maldad llamado los ancianos ellos guerreaban entre ellos y su ejército de monstruo, tan frecuentemente como nosotros respiramos, dijo mientras la mesta de repente activa un proyecto, mostrado la imágenes digitalizada de pergamino y escritura antigua, también le dijo que con el tiempo ellos se mataron o lo más cercano que esto seré puede estar, ya que su esencia están encerrada en atules especiales enterrado en el subsuelos vigilado ya que su esencia se escapaba resucitarían y eso no sería bueno, los anciano que aún estaba vivo fueron desterrado por el Dios que los humano adoran, pero los anciano no se fuero si dejar un desagradable regalos , la contaminación con su sangres de la forma de vida de la tierra y de algunos humano convirtiéndolos en hibrido demoniaco que acosaron a la humanidad durante eras, en una guerra interminable, al presepio le fue malo para la humanidad siempre teníamos el estreno corto del palo.

Pero todo cabio cuando en cortamos la forma, de canalizar la energía sagrada de nuestro Dios, la cual era letal para los demonios y la consagración de la tierra mezclada con magia, nivelo la balanza, con la muerte y resurrección de Jesús cristo, el sellado de la puerta dimensionales salvo algunas rasgadura, aquí o allá, las mayor parte de la humanidad pudo vivir con relativa seguridad ya que los demonio y monstruo eran cada vez más débiles, más aun con los siguiente dos evento, la creación de la alianza de la luz conformada por una multitudes organización que han combatido las fuerza de la oscuridad por siglo o milenios incluso mucho más tiempo, y la energía mágica de la tierra bajo la corteza terrestre dejando muy poca de esta, debilitando aún más las fuerza oscura, también comenzó los que se conoce como la era de la feliz ignorancia, donde debido a la falta de interacción con la fuerza sobrenaturales ya que esta pasaron a las clandestinidad, la gente espeso a creer que eran supersticiones, la alianza y los gobierno del mundos dejaron que la población en general creyeran eso, también debido a la ausencia de la magia en mayor debido a que la amenaza era mínima histórico y nosotros más fuerte que nunca , comenzó el desarrollo tecnológico." A partir de este punto la proyecciones a materia audiovisual, motradon grade evento como la apertura accidental de los portales a Ivalice y Remanete y su peculiaridades, la batalla de Londres contra vampiro nazi artificiales hechos con ciencia y magia negra, vieron lo poderoso y los horros que desataron, el contacto con Halkeginia y la guerra de los muerto una vez más los representante de ciudadela vieron como los soldados de la alianza libraron una guerra contra horda casi literalmente interminable de no muertos, lo siguiente fue los evento de la puerta y los acontecimiento del mundo al otro lado de ella, también explicado que una deidad pagana de ese mundo, tiene la tendencia de abrí la puerta en diferente mundo y atraer pequeño grupo de esta y luego la cierra por varios siglos y la abre de nuevo en otro mundo, a causa de esto farmat tiene multitud de especies, luego le contaron como se revelo la magia y la condición de los sobrenatural y la creación del gobierno del reino tierra del mundo varios meses más tarde ,debido que la puerta estaba alimentado al mundo de magia y volviendo a los demonio y monstruo más fuerte y esencialmente destruyendo la burbuja de seguridad que la humanidad que había crecido cómodamente en los último siglos, y el exactísimo y el autoengaños prevaleció en una porción de la población no querían aceptar la verdad, hubo protesta de desconté y todo eso, pero ella terminaron y a un costo de población caro, cuando seis meses más tarde del anuncio un demonio conocido como lobo , el ciervo y el carnero el cual se disfrazaba de un firma de abogado, desato un ejército de demonio hibrido, que destruyó la cuidad de los ángeles y mato a la mayor de los habitante, la alianza y la tropa del recién forma y actualizado ejército del GRT, lucharon en brutales batalla contra los demonio y dos meses más tarde el ejecito de demonio fue erradicado y los demonio mayores mandarlo más ejércitos de demonio hibrido los cuales atacaron varia ciudades de la costa oeste de los estado unido, la guerra por fin termino cuando el portal de los ángel fue cerrado y los demonio erradicado, con ayuda de los ejército vecino de Canadá y México y la rama de la alianza de eso países y con un saldo de 8 millones de persona muerta, eso fue aproximada mente un siglos, y no hay que decir que el mundo cambio después de eso, también explicaron que las ciudad se reconstruyo y fue bautizada como nueva los ángeles, es explicaron que los demonio atacaron la ciudad hace un año, cuando abrieron otro porta y cuando la alianza logro cerrarlos se creó una burbuja que transporto a este planeta.

Margares: eso es esencialmente nuestra historia.

Milana: para ser sincero, es un poco difícil de creer.

Margares: como dije somos diferente y esta son la cosa como lidiar van a tratar con nosotros, por eso les dije que pueden irse y fingir que no pasó nada.

Milana: como dice podemos lidiar con ellos, aun que podemos discutir los detalles cuando se una a la ciudadelas.

Margares: buenos con los unirnos a la ciudadelas nuestro pueblo no está muy convencido de unirnos.

Milana: ¿Qué, por qué?, unirse a la ciudadelas sería muy beneficioso, para su pueblo tendrá accesos a nuestra tecnología, trato comerciales y protección y guía por esta galaxia peligrosa, acaso esto es por lo bactariano.

Baltazar: en parte, nuestra preocupación es el tratado de finix y limitar nuestra fuerza militar dejar a nuestra defensa a los Krogan.

Delu: somos la fuerza militar más grande y fuerte de la galaxia, humano no debería temer lo mantendremos seguros.

Baltazar: lo dudo teniendo en cuenta que no han acabado con la plaga esclavista, aun que reconocemos su logro con los Raschin teniendo en cuenta lo que el codex dice de ello. En fin, Por lo que sabemos, los bactariano son un miembro asociado desde hace tiempo desde ese entonces ha atacado las colonia y a ser cortado a la población de la ciudadela, y no lo han detenido de seguir lastimando a la gente que juraron proteger.

Milana: es debido que es un derecho cultural forma parte de su cultura." Dijo nerviosa debido a que la situación estaba yendo a una dirección que no le gustaba y favorecía, ella iba continuar pero fue interrumpida, por su compañero salarian".

Silcu: para Milana, ello no son ingenuo. La razón por la cual no hemos acabado con los bactariano, es debido a que aún no estamo recuperando de la guerra Raschis y los bactariano tiene al apoyo de los sistemas termintus, hay demasiado pirata mercenario, que se unirían a los bactariano en una guerra de gran escala, más allá de la que podemos permitirnos en este momento, por favor tienen que ver el cuadro más grande.

Baltazar: te entendemos vemos su lógica, pero también el fallo de este, lo que usted dice se aplica cuando no tiene la suficiente fuerza, pero lleva siglos con esta situación ante de llegar a este estado precario actual, en todo este tiempo no han mejorado sus ejército no han creado nueva arma, armadura y naves, o creado nueva táctica para hacerse más fuerte y así eliminar esta plaga, algo que los Krngan han propuesto hacer por años y son detenido por las asari y salariano, y el hecho que ellos son un miembro asociado, solo nos dice que no lo pueden controlar, más aun que al parecer ustedes prefiere sacrificar una pequeña porción de su pueblo por el bien de la comodidad y evitar el problema, que afrontarlos y solucionarlos de una vez por toda . No nos da mucha confianza de dejar nuestra protección en sus manos.

Delu: cuidado humano, somos la ciudadela el eje de la civilización galáxica, no toleraremos falta de respeto de un recién llegado.

Baltaza: solo me limito a decir los hechos.

Milana: por favor cálmense, tal ver podamos llegar a un acuerdo al para que confié en nosotros.

Margares: lamentablemente, los bactrianos ya han hecho una mala impresión de la ciudadela y al leer su historia no ayudo mucho a su caso, si ustedes quiere nos unamos a la ciudadela, tendrá que ganase nuestra confianza, y eso tomara tiempo.

Delu: sabe que con el tiempo, la noticia de su presciencia y los bactariano y pirata y otros vendrá más en números y sin ayudad no sobrevira, mucho tiempo.

Baltazar: lo sabemos y ya estamos tomando medida y alguna sorpresa desagradable para ellos.

Silgu: tal vez podamos ayudarlos, brindar la protección de varias naves para protegerlo de futura incursiones esclavistas y piratas, como un acto de buena fe, para el mejoramiento futuro relaciones.

Se le agradecería pero aún se mantiene de no unirnos a las ciudadelas, por ahora, pero servirá para enfriar las cosas.

Milana: eso es bueno de escuchar, tal vez ahora podamos discutir algún comercio o tratado.

Margares: si aún que será mínimo me temo.

Milana: eso está bien comenzaremos poco a poco.

"durante dos horas siguiente, los que la alianza estaba dispuesto a comerciar alguna tecnología base sin magia, como el campo estéril la venta de pasiones curativa, y algunos sistema holográfico que superaba a los de la ciudadelas, en cabio la ciudadela ofreció suministro alimenticio, mapa celeste, y por supuesto las naves para ayudar las defensa del planeta, después de eso se culminó las primera conversaciones, y estaba cerca de la colinas esperando trasportes".

Milana: me alegro, que la negociaciones haya ideo bien.

Baltaza: preguntares cuando vendrá las nave que mencionado.

Dalu: tendremos que hablar, con el concejo y algunos otros pero cálculos aproximadamente una semana.

"Después de que Dalu contesto la pregunta, Margares se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo".

Margares: emisario del concejo podía a comprarme al bode del acantilado, por favor.

Dalu: ¿Por qué, que quieres que nosotros vayamos a borde del acantilado?.

Margares: tranquilos, no es nada malo, solo quiero mostrarles, los amaneceres de este planeta son todo un espectáculos, nada más.

"los emisario del consejo de la ciudadela, los consideraron unos segundos y no vieron nada de malo, así que cumplieron.

Cuando se acercaron al acantilado, vieron que el paisaje cubierto de neblina, pero los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el valle cerca del acantilado, la llovizna se detuvo, de repente la neblina empezó a retirarse mostrado un increíble y hermoso paisaje natural.

Brong

Un ruido pleno auge bajo, rompió la vista de los emisario del consejo, que hace que el turia optar por una posición defensiva, al igual que la matriarca Asari y el salariano, ante que pudieran preguntar una creatura enorme se alzó extendiendo su largo cuello, mientras emitía rugido bajo, la creatura tenía un gran parecido a un Apatosaurus, salvo que este tenía una cabeza parecido a una mantis, en la parte superior del cuello salían unos tallo en forma de hongo, y en su espalda una creta que parecía roca alargada, como si eso no fueran suficiente otro sonido como de ballena, atrajo la atención de los emisarios concejo para ver una gran creatura con alas un gris color sano pasado volando sobre ello ante de unirse a otros dos en la distancia, los emisario del consejo estaba asombrado y temeroso por la fauna de este mundo.

Margares: bastante impresiónate, ¿no?, por lo que sabemos todos son creatura indígena de estos mundos.

Silcu: toda las creatura de este planeta son de gran tamaño o esto son lo exponente mayores." Dijo con entusiasmo ya que su lado científico, quería estudia toda la nueva especie de este mundo".

Margares: no este mundo está poblado de lo que denominamos mega fauna, los más pequeños son los incesto de un cuanto o la mita del tamaño de una persona, los mas grande son de un edifico mediano.

" Después los emisario del consejo, escucharon un retumbado sonido se asomaron al borde del acantila, y vieron a la planicie debajo de ella y observaron na creatura entre una mezcla entre un perro, lobo rinoceronte sin cuerno acorazado de placa parecida metálica, de tamaño de un árbol, corriendo por la planicie, ello siguieron observando absorto con la vista, pero una voz lo saco de su trances".

Voz: Lady Margares, tengo un mensaje del consejo.

"los emisario del consejo dela ciudadelas, voltearon para ver el dueño de la voz, se sorprendieron al ver no un humano, sino a una de la especie demi-humana, que esto le había relatado, más específicamente un licántropo, de dos metro de altura , de pelo de color azul y blanco, ojo amarillo, y contextura gruesa y musculosa y lleva puesto una armadura de la alianza adatada a su fisiología".

Margares: adelante mateo.

Mateo: si quiere saber cómo fue la reunión, con emisario de la ciudadelas.

Margares: informales al consejo, que la plática iniciales han terminado y no haremos a la guerra con la ciudadela, además de una negociaciones iniciales menores, le dares un informe detallado más, ahora vete.

Mateo: a su ordenes Lady." Se inclinó y se fue a cumplir a su órdenes".

Silcu: que raza es el.

Magraes: él es un licántropo, una de la raza demi-humano, que conforma la alianza.

Silcu: usted dice medio humano, porque es eso.

Margares: debido que su constitución genética pose una estructura humana y del anima con la que se mezcla, en el caso de mateo Humana con Lobo, un anima de la tierra.

Silcu: fascinante, tu especie tiene capacidad de selección genética de su descendiente similar los asari.

Margares: no nuestra especie no tiene capacidad de selección genética consiente como la asari o reproducirnos con otra especie y ante que pregunte no acemo manipulación genética, nuestro cuerpo son creación de Dios y no creemos la modificación de su obra perfecta.

Dalu: eso es bueno saber, la ingeniera genética son peligrosos, no se sabe qué cosa puede salir de ello.

"un subido sonó y era el transporte de los emisario".

Margares: bueno parece que nuestro encuentro ha terminado.

Milana: Esperemos que sea el primero de muchos, y nuestro pueblo tenga un futuro próspero junto.

Margares: solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero esperemos lo mejor.

Milana: igualmente.

"los emisario del consejo subieron a su transporte y regresaron a su nave y margares Baltazar y Dominis, empezaron a caminar a la ciudad".

Margare: Padre Dominis, por favor.

Dominis: por supuestos." Domini levanta su mano y la junta casi uniéndola, energía mágica en peso a reunirse entre sus manos, formando una esfera y Lugo esta ase una pequeña explosión que se propaga como una onda expansiva de energía de diez metro y de repente en Margare, Dominis, Y Baltazar, sale chispa en alguna parte de su cuerpo y algo metálico pequeño cae al suelo y ello lo recoge.

Baltazar: jajaja, típico espía, esto salariano, menos mal que la magia si el inhibidor es un asesino de tecnología sin importar que tan avanzada sea, como usaremos esta ofensa.

Margares: nada.

Bartazar: está segura, no paso ni cinco minutos, y ya no espían.

Margares: si después de todo, tenemos que jugar lindo y dulce para que el plan Éxodo de sombra funciones.

Dominis: ¿Éxodo de sombra?.

Margares: A, padre Dominis, discúlpeme no le avía dicho él yo y el resto del consejo decidimos planes de colonizar planeta fuera del alcance de la ciudadela y evacuar en caso de guerra.

Dominis: porque sería eso querida.

Margares: como sabe la ciudadela es una civilización estancada esperado a ser destruida ello creen que no existe nada más fuerte que ello en la galaxia, solo es cuestión de tiempo que algo o alguien que no dependa de ezoo, y los destruya por su limitación de movilidad, el sobrecalentamiento de su arma ya sean personales o de su nave, sin mencionar que están completamente indefenso a las arma de energía y ello querrán que nosotros no sometamos a esa limitación por el bien de la galaxia, y si no lo hacemos nos conquistar por la fuerza, por el bien y la prosperidad de la galaxia, al igual que los estado unido y UE, a amenazaban a todos los "PAISES" representaban una amenaza su poderío e influencia en el mundo al principio del siglo 21, en el nombre de la democracia y liberta y toda esa basura y teniendo que acaban de pasar una guerra mostrosa a pena unos años atras.

Baltazar: cierto, nosotros sin tecnología espacial, logramos vencer a los bactariano con la ayuda de la magia y fe, por eso le mostramos la verdad sabiendo que se negrearían por su incredulidad y escepticismo , se negrearían a creer pero eso solo durar un tiempo, tiempo que usaremos para estudiar su tecnología y construye nuestro propio busques sin la limitaciones de Ezoo y por supuesto desarrollar una versión de motor de los portales mágico para desplazarnos por el universo, ya que el 99% de este es fuera de los límite del concejo, mandaremos gente allí para crecer y prosperar sin las limitaciones del consejo de la ciudadela.

Dominis: ¿entonces abandonaremos, Mira?.

Margares: no como dijo Baltazar solo mantendremos la atención de la ciudadela en nosotros para alejar de las futura colonia, creceremos lentamente en colonizaremos lentamente a la vista de la civilización galáctica, mientras crecemos grandes y fuertes y numerosos, fuera de su vista.

Dominis: haa, ya veo usaremos la técnica de los truco de magia de concentra su atención en el lugar que queremos, hnn, pero que haremos si se la arregla para crear una situación donde no obligue entra en la ciudadela, cuando vean nuestra arcano tecnología.

Margares: Simple le daremos tecnología obsoleta sin ningún mejoramiento arcano o sacramental, aunque nosotros tendremos que a ser los mismo para no levantar sospecha, pero si ello solo quieren vivir limitado a la tecnología que así sea.

Dominis: estamos jugando unos juegos peligrosos, por otro lado cuando no lo hemos hecho.

Margare y Baltazar: cierto." Dijeron para después siguieron caminado a la ciudad, mientras seguían discutiendo los detalle de su plan"

{-}

"en el trasporte de la ciudadela vía a la nave diplomática".

Milana: bueno que piensan de ellos.

Silcu: asombroso y preocupante al mismo tiempo.

Milana: te refiere al mini agujero que puede crear.

Silcu: si ello con lleva un nivel tecnológico que supera con creses al nuestro, portales mechs de gran tamaño capas de trasformase y volar para una especia que dice que no ha alcanzado el vuelo espacial.

Dalu: es obvio que es una mentira, sobre todo eso de magia y Dios y demonio y monstruos, cual quiere civilización avanzada sabría que eso son supersticiones y tontería, solo un engaño para confundirnos.

Milana: ¿ confundirnos para qué?.

Dalu: para atacar a la ciudadela, por los acto de los bacteriano, debe someter a esta rasa ante de que se una amenaza para la galaxia.

Milana: es no tiene sentido, si su intención es atacar han tenido tiempo para ello porque mostrarnos su carta, porque decirnos su historia inventada o no o decirnos tales ventaja, planes atacaron, solo no alerta que son una posible amenaza, si decide ser enemigo de la ciudadela.

Dalu: para ganar tiempo, ello no utilizar relés de masa, tardarían mucho para que su nave llegara aquí, o como ellos dicen algo evita su portales, como una ventaja, para tomar su tecnología y convertirlo en una raza cliente.

Milana: esa es una acción tonta, si lo que ello dijeron es una mentira, ello tiene sabe cuánto mundos y flotas, no podemos saber por qué ello so usan relés de masa, si esto en una prueba podíamos iniciar una guerra galáctica con otra coalición de especie en la que temo la desventaja de movimiento y que puede atacaron cuando quieran y nosotros no podemos acernada para atacar.

Silcu: el mejor curso de acción, será la observación, para ver cómo se desarrolla las cosa, para evitar un conflicto si la propuesta de Milana, en caso que sea una coalición de especie, en caso que su historia sea real, lo más conveniente y ganaron su confianza y densidad compartir el resto su tecnología con nosotros, eso sería lo más conveniente.

Milana y Delus: ¿ real?." Es clamaron".

Dalus: ¿no creerá su historia verdad, eso es absurdo.

Silcu: creerla no entenderla si, su mundo hay un agujeros de gusanos estable en su mundo natal, los llamado demonio y otra creatura mística, pudieron se forma de vida hostil de otro mundos que atacaron contantemente, lo cual indicaría su mentalidad militar y su cautela paranoica causa por los bactariano, y la otra especie viene de los mundo a través agujero de gusano que ello dicen que conforma su civilización.

Dalu: y la creación de la bola de fuego y el mini agujero de gusano, que ello denomina magia,

Silcu: tal vez estar expuesto algún tipo de energía, expulsado de los agujero de gusano y desarrollado esa habilidades, como lo Asari con el antibiótico del Ezoo, por eso digo observa y proceder, si logramos ganar su confianza su tecnología será un gran beneficio para la ciudadela.

Delu: sigo diciendo que ello son un potencial peligro para la ciudadela a futuro, pero veo que ustedes dos ya han decidido, lo que le dirán al consejo, pero recomiendo que pongamos una flota en el otro lado del relés por si acaso." Milana iba a responder pero la homi- herramienta de Silcu se activó, el reviso y hablo".

Silcu: creo que estaré de acuerdo con Delu, sobre la flota.

Milana:¿ que, porque'?.

Silcu: porque todo los dispositivo de espionaje que desplegué fueron destruido, simultáneamente.

Milana: porque hiciste eso y que paso con gánale la confianza lentamente.

"el salarariano tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado"

Silcu: sabe que lo salariano creemos en ganar la guerra ante que esta comience, necesitamos saber toda su fortaleza y toda su debilidades, no podemos darnos el lujo de no agarren desprevenido, a un no estamos recuperando de la guerra rachni, y los Korgan están reorganizándose en sus mundos nuevo, no podemos permitirnos otra guerra por eso debemos ser cauto.

Milana: entiendo tu razonamiento, pero no vamos a ganar su confianza espiándolos y ahora que lo saben no creo que se abrirá pronto.

Dalu: lo hecho, hechos esta, no tiene sentido quejarse por eso, ello se unirán a la comunidad galáctica o se quedaran en encerrado en ese planeta, son demasiado poco para presentar una amenaza y si en el futuro causa problema los Krogan está más que dispuesto a dar una pelea, jejeje.

Nilana: "suspiro". Típico Krogan, pero tiene razón solo espero que se una pacíficamente a la ciudadela.

Silcu: igual yo.

{-}

Linea de tiempo.

(dC) después de cristo.

1035 Dc.

La ciudadela anuncia el descubrimiento no de una si todo un colectivo de especies, el anuncio de más de 50 especie inteligente pre vuelo espacial, causo todo un shock, cuando se explicó su situación, fue recibido con escepticismo. Pero su tecnología no Ezoo, como pasiones inyectado que cura casi cualquier tipo de herida física casi instantáneamente ayudo a salvar mucha vida, un par de años más tarde, la panacea que tenía el mismo efecto en la curación intananea de cualquier enfermedad salvo de los origen genético.

1037 dC.

Las Asaris tienen una fascinación, por los humanos, y todas las especies más parecida la humana, solo un sele permitió a un grupo pequeño de asari entrar a NLA para interactuar para a prender culturas, creencia, filosofía, fu un deleite para las asari, su única deserción fue, es que la alianza es una civilización hermética, las relaciones inter especie son raro, salvó por un poco exenciones como una pareja humano-elfo, o humano-guerra conejito o la viera, por lo tanto no hubo relaciones Asari y humano.

1041 dC.

El primer motor hibrido mass effect y por tal se crean con éxito, dentro de un espacio creado para evitar que los espía de STG pueda saber su existencia, la intromisión de la ciudadela ha sido meno de los previsto, debido a que el consejo de la ciudadela está demasiado concentrado en la reconstrucción y ser considerado pre vuelo espacia por la mayoría de la población del consejo, salvo por el propio consejo, que mantenido una mínima vigilancia, ese años la alianza lanzó una campaña que incitaba a la natalidad, con la primicia de que somos demasiado poco para tener una presencia en le galaxia ya sea para abrirnos paso entre la estrella o defendernos en caso de hostilidades, la población actual de la alianza era de 4 millones, que vas distribuido entre vario ciento de miles, decena de miles, miles o centenares dependiendo de la especie.

1045 dC.

Los Krogan siguen expandiéndose y creciendo rápidamente, esto preocupa a la ciudadela almeno aquello que pronto al ritmo que se reproduce, pronto se quedaría sin espacio en su mundo, ese mismo años, se crea el cuerpo de reconocimiento y táctica especiales, y que será conocido como espectros.

1047 Dc.

La alianza lanza varia mini nave para probar su versión de motor de mass effect, pero esto es más que una distracción ya que a la fuera del sistemas se lazaba varia sondo equipada con motores hibrido son lazada encubierta por la emanación de erupciones solare lo cual asegura que la sonda espía salarian puedan detectar la energía claramente, además que la zona de despliegue fue barrida por varia por pulso de energía mágica destruyendo varias sonda espía salarian.

1048 dC.

La alianza crea, la mina espacial la PEMM, (Pulso Electro Magnético Mágico), al igual un alma de pulso electro magnético solo que cargada de energía mágica, debido a que la ciudadela, no cree en la magia y no tiene conocimiento de esta y la alianza no le iba dar nada de su ventaja, lo cual hacia que nada de lo que tenía la ciudadela podía defender la destrucción sistemática de su nave a través de esta.

1050 dC.

Este años la alianza la su primera nave de batalla un clase acorazado denominado bayoneta de Dios, la nave media un 4 kilómetro y medio, deforma rectángulas, computar de una aleación, titanio de nanotubo de carbono paladio, trineo un raro metal extremadamente duro i durable encontrado en fatma , lo hacía un millar de vece mas fuete que cualquier metal sintético creado, a de más que su casco poseía a los largo sílbalos de que brillaba azul, verde o dorado neón, lo cuales era runas magia que endurecía a un más la el casco de la nave más resistente a dema de la barrera cinetica, la nave tenia espacio para 10.000 soldado aparte de la tripulación de la nave, capacidad de transportar 600 skell, 200 bombardeo, 200 transporte de tropa, 5 materiales para la construcción de base de tierra en los drones de construcción, también la nave tenia, drones de exploración, armería, comedores dormitorio, laboratorios, atc, la nave estaba equipada con 7 cañones de mass effect hibrido con los propio cañones de riel una de las do parte de la nave que usa Ezoo a parte del motor hibrido, los cañones también cuenta baria runa que disminuye el calor a demás vari líquido refrigerante, lo cual les permite dispara en forma indefinida, a diferencia de la ciudadelas que tiene que detenerse para evitar incinerarse a sí mismo. 20 Lanzaderas de misiles hidra, de misiles auto dirigido de núcleo artemas, y su arma secreta dos graden cañones de energía sacramenta la única arma de energía de la nave de la nave, el consejo de la ciudadela le pregunto por la creación de esta nave tan exagerada, la alianza dijo que carecían de los numero asi que tenía que compensar con calidad, sin duda esto fue un llamado de atención a la ciudadela, especialmente ya que se construirían más de esta nave de esta.

1054 dC.

Un censo de población realizado indica que la población de la alianza esta se ha triplicado en las casi ultimadas décadas pasadas de 4 millones a 16 millones, se han fundado tres ciudades nuevas, entre ella nueva nueva york, nueva Venezuela, hochído, y también se terminó la construcción una réplica idéntica del vaticano, para ser la sede del papa suplente, hasta que logre regresar a la tierra.

1055 dC.

Los jefes krogan instan a los veteranos de las Guerras rachni a ocupar territorios de otras especies del espacio de la Ciudadela. El Consejo les exige su retirada de la colonia asari de Lusia, pero los krogan se oponen. El Consejo ordena un ataque preventivo en las infraestructuras krogan usando a los recién creados Espectros, de esta forma comienza la rebelión krogan.

La alianza se declara neutral en este conflicto, por falta de número y recuso, para la guerra, pero comienza con una producción en masa de arma, armadura, skell y nave.

1056 dC.

Los krogan lanzan un ataque a Mira pero este fu rápidamente erradicado, gracia a que PEMM colocada cerca del relés después que la naves del consejo fueron movida debido al ataque incesante y masivo Krogan,, el consejo tardaría varios años en darse cuenta de esto, cuando lo hiso la alianza le vendido una modificada sin magia, para usarla contra los Krogan.

1058 dC

Los Krogan lanza su tercer ataque, una vez más las PEMM, los erradica una vez más, Los turiano hace contacto cola ciudadela, y en repuesta a la amenaza Krogan, los turianos le declaran la guerra. Ese años también las sonda laza regresa de su exploraciones espacio profundo, con resultado positivo cerca de 35 planeta habitable encontrado en un radio de 500 años luz.

1060 dC.

Los Krogan con su capacidad reproductiva, están en una guerra de desgaste contra la especia de la ciudadela, viendo la amenaza de los Krogan aumento ya que su incursiones asía Mira son cada vez más frecuente, le entrega a la alianza una versión de arma de mass effect mayor tamaño, con un dispositivo enfriamiento los cual permite dispara en forma indefinidamente, y la mina PEMM y la administración pasiones medica de , lo que conducido a un menor número de baja y equilibra en punto muerto el conflicto ya que su número no eran ya no eran un factor decisivo.

1061 dC.

Las prime tres nave clase acorazado bayoneta de Dios son lazado al espacio, a los mundo más cercano a mira que están fuera de la red de Relé de masa, cada nave lleva 10 colonos armando y entrenado para establecer la nueva colonia se calcula que llegara a su destino en un mes.

1070 dC.

La guerra sigue su curso aun con la innovaciones dadA por la alianza, los Krogan sigue empujado fuente, la alianza en la última década ha estado contrayendo, nuevo diseño de fragata, crucero, la alianza negocio ciudadela a cambio de asistencia de nave en el espacio solo operado por personal de la alianza, el concejo reacio al principio el cambio de todo un mundo por la asistencia de una nave no parecía equitativo, la alianza le recordó que han ayuda de ase una década ayudado dándoles arma y suministro médico y la Mina PEMM que han salvados muchos mundo de ciudadela, de la incursiones Krogan, la ayuda resulto más de los que espero los acorazado bayoneta de Dios, mostraron su resistencia al se verdadera esponja de daño, y la táctica de usar los skell como aviones caza y bombardero, resulto efectiva ya que gracia a su velocidad esquivaba los láser GUARDIAN y los misiles destruían o dañaban la nave Kronga casi siempre sin ninguna baja y los que sobrevivían eran remataron por las nave de la ciudadela esta táctica proto fue asumida por los Turiano que empezaron a construir su propio tipo de nave transportista de nave caza a, también mando pequeños escuadrones, cumpliendo misiones parecido a los de los comando asari, cada diez años tres nave más eran enviada.

1080 Dc.

La alianza al ver que la ayuda no era suficiente para mantener a los Krogan de seguir en la guerra, a pesar de la destrucción constante de sus infraestructuras y los asesinatos de sus líderes, y ataque de cadena de suministro, la alianza da a la ciudadela traje-exo antiguo. (Como los call of duty advanced warfare o filo del mañana) , que ayudar a los turiano y la ciudadela con soldado más fuerte y rápido.

1085 dC.

Los turiano hacen contacto con los Volus, esto se convierte en especie cliente de los Turiano a cambio de protección los Krogan.

1090 Dc

Debido a la guerra sin fin con lo Krogan, han estado contrayendo sin para una flota de nave la cual llena 900 acorazado, 750 fragata, 450 destructores, 200 nave de sigilo, también su población ha crecido 300 millones Mira y 800 en los planeta ocultos que a hora eran 9, también fu el año donde la alianza tenia los numero para para una batalla abierta contra los Krogan, junto los Turiano en persona a en pujar a los Krogan asía atrás, también se sorprende que los humano y otra raza de la alianza pelean, con arma considerado arcaica como espada, lanza, hacha, más sorprendido como parte a Krogan a pedazo con ella y moverse más allá de que su biología le debería permitir o golpear a un Krogan a mano desnuda, .

1025 dC. La genofagia, un arma biológica que reduce la natalidad Krogan. Es implementada por los turiano y salariano, después de esto usaron arma nucleare en varia colonia Turian.

1027 dC.

La rebelión Kronga termina oficialmente debido a que esto no puede remplazar su pérdida debido a la genofagia, los Krogan son relegado a su mundo natal Tunchaka.

Los turiano toman el puesto militar y pacificado dejado por un Krogan diezmado.

1132 dC. El consejo le dan a los turiano, pertenencia total, y un asiento en el consejo y su flota actúa como fuerza militar de la galaxia, a la alianza también se le ofrece los mismo, pero para sorpresa del consejo y la galaxia ello se negaron a cambio pidieron se un estado semis independiente, y una modificación del tratado de Finix para que ello no estén limitado de su capacidad militar y se ofrecieron a ayudar a los turiano como fuerza militar, el consejo estuvo de acuerdo, ello sabían que si las contribuciones de la alianza la rebelión sería mucho más costosa de los que fue, los turiano lo apoyaron habían pasado la última década de la guerra luchado codo a codo con la alianza aunque no a la magnitud que ello hubiese querido, sin embargo se desarrolló una relación entre la dos raza militares.

1135 dc. La colonización de la alianza de los mundos anterior mente habitado Por los Krogan esto es lento debido que la alianza al igual que los tueriano construyen su colonia de forma fortificada, la ciudades amurallada, repleta de cañones y antiaéreo y cañones orbitales.

1140 dC.

Los primero juegos de guerra se llevan a cabo, la alianza lo propuso con la idea de mantener la fuerza militares en forma y esta no se vuelvan lasa en los tiempos de paz, el ganador de ella fu la alianza pero por una margen reñido contra los turiano

1180 la alianza a está creciendo cuidadosamente a los ojo de la ciudadela, la entrega de los diseño de los skell son estregado a la especie de la ciudadela para que construyera los suyo, los mundos oculto aumenta a 80.

1195 dC.

los primero misionero empezaron a ir el espacio de la ciudadela para predicar la tres fe Abrahán y esto misiones le fueron asignado una escolta de tres soldado para cuidarlos y evitar que lo secuestre, en un intento de obtener su tecnología.

1198 dC.

Las primera iglesia, sinagoga y mezquita, se abren mundo de la ciudadela, también los hospitales, alberges, comedores, asilos, orfanato, para ayudar a los desamparados, lo cual le gano una gran popularidad a la alianza, a de más de converso.

1210 dC.

Los piara por atacan por primera vez una colonia de la alianza, este es detenido pero, esto puso sobre alerta a los oficiales ya que indicaban que su vigilancia se estaba volviendo laza debido a década de paz, refuerzan su sistema de vigilancia y tiempo de repuesta.

1215 dC.

La colonia san Pedro, es atacada por los esclavistas, usaron varia nave kamikaze contra la mina PEMM, ante que pudieran remplazarlos una flota de 500 entre ella grupos mercenario eclipse y Bolsa de sangre, entre otro menores, los esclavista y pirata tuvo que pagar en sangre, ya los mundo de la alianza tiene pequeña flota del almeno 20 nave protegiéndolos y esta son construirla para ser esponja de daño, para cuando lograron destruida los esclavista perdieron 257 nave, los combate en tierra tampoco fueron fáciles, todo los ciudadano de la alianza por obligación tiene entrenamiento militar, para formar milicia altamente capacitado al igual que los turianos, las ciudades fortaleza, al final los esclavista perdieron mucho de su tropa, más aun cuando la alianza uso el mismo truco cuando los bactariano atacaron la primera vez, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso iniciaron ataque orbitales, después saquearon cualquier pedazo de tecnología que pudieron, y sobreviviente que quedaban, luego se fueron ante el resto de la población o los refuerzo lleguen acabe con ello, la flota de la alianza acompañada de una flota turian llego dos hora después.

1215 dC.

La alianza reclamo a la ciudadela, sobre los ataque lo a la colonia, el consejo soltó la excusa de que eran la frontera terminus, y que conocíamos los riesgo, las negociaciones y advertencia con la hegemonía fueron ignorado o burlado.

Tres meses más tarde, el consejo de la alianza junto con el papa suplente Luca V, declararon que todo los medio y negociaciones con los sistema terminus han fallado, por lo tanto se declara la guerra justa, la cruzada terminus comienza, lo cual sorprendió a la galaxia. El consejo declaro que no ayudaría a la alianza en esta guerra que esta estaría solo, la alianza dijo que eso no le molestaba, los primero ataque sucedieron en vario mundos bactariano, tonfa, verges, autus. El ataque fue feroz, implacable, y sistemática, como, las baja bactariana fuero atroces, los único sobreviviente fueron los esclavo de la raza ciudadela y la población bactariana que fueron liberado, la opinión pública estaba dividida la mita amonestaba a la alianza por el uso súper excesivo de la fuerza en los bactariano, la otra mita los alababan como Hero por los familiares y conocido de los esclavo especialmente cuando ello contaban los horrores que sufrieron a mano de los bactariano.

1218 dC.

El resto de la pirata y el grupo mercenario se une a la hegemonía bactarian, debido a que esto no podía para a la alianza, y con el tiempo su negocio y su dominio en los sistemas terminus peligrarían, el repentino masa de refuerzo hizo nada para cambiar el curso de la guerra, ya que la alianza desplego sus titanes de batallas, robo de 50 metro de altura de gran movilidad y armado hasta los diente con cañones anti-aerio, cañones y cientos de misiles, a de más de aplastar con los pie o lanzar edificio con la mano cuando el consejo le pregunto por los titanes le digieren que esa arma que tenía guarda cuando se enfrente a enemigo poderoso y que eran antigua de echo le mostraron los planos de la versiones antigua echa de madre y acero e impulsado cristales mágico, el consejo quedo pasmado por la capacidad humana crea cosa como esta incluso ante de la era indutrial y prohibió su uso una vez que termino la guerra, siendo calificado como arma de destrucción masiva.

1221 dC.

La cruzada termintu termina debido a la amenaza de la ciudadela de declarar la guerra a ambas facciones, esto debido a que la hegemonía bactariana es su desesperación debido que casi todo su mundo ha sido conquistado por la alianza, en pesaron a tacar mundos de la ciudadela relacionado o brinda apoyo a la alianza, la alianza acato la orden debido que a la hegemonía solo le quedaba eran dos mundo colonia y su mundo natal y los sistema terminus, firmaron un pacto de no agresión, la galaxia que conmocionada con la cantidad de daño que hiso la alianza por sí sola, el consejo a hora tiene un ojo vigilante en la alianza debido al poder militar mostrado, la baja termitu circula 100 millones y la alianza 3 millones .

1223 dC.

La federación bactariana nace, conformada de los esclavos bactariano, es apoyada por la alianza que le suministra, recuso infraestructura un sistema de gobierno similar a la alianza, el consejo más tarde también le ofrece ayuda, pero para sorpresa de todo cuando le invita forma parte de la ciudadela este se niega, prefiere estrechar lazo con la alianza, debido a que ello fueron los que le salvaron y ayudaron en su momento más oscuro, pero están abierto al comercio con la ciudadela, esta acción crea un cierta tensión entre la lianza y la ciudadela, ya que este último ve como la alianza se está convirtiendo en un poder muy grande rápidamente que en el futuro, podría poner en peligro rápidamente su influencia, por eso inici en secreto el desarrollo de armas y armadura y nueva naves.

1230 dC.

Los sistema terminus, se une bajo la confederación terminus, liderado por vario señores de la guerra, con el objetivo de defensa mutan.

1300 dC.

La alianza anunciada la instalación de una red de defensa de satélite automatizado en su mundo.

1400 dC.

La amplia y descontrolada expansión industrial en el mundo natal de los Drell, Rakhana, empieza a pasar factura sobre el medio ambiente del planeta, la alianza tenían a hora cerca 300 mundo escondido colonizado y 25 al público de la ciudadela, su flota oculta es ahora es cerca 10.000 y la ciudadela 1200.

1480 dC.

Tras mucho años de espionaje lo salariano tiene por fin suficiente información sobre la creación de portales, esto proceden a crear uno por medio científico,, si lo logra ya no estarán limitado a los sistema de relé de masa.

1505.

El dia que será recordado para siempre como DOON, los salariano tuvieron éxito en la creación de un portal, lamentablemente, el portal se abrió a una de la dimensiones infernales, demonio salieron y mataron a todo en la instalación, los método de contención, fueron inútiles ya que la mayoría de los demonio podía tele-trasportarse, y las arma inútiles cuando salieron de la instalación y atacaron a la población masacrándolo casi toda en su totalidad, miles de llamada de auxilio salieron disparada, cuando la fuerza militares de la alianza y turian fueron a investiga el estado de la colonia, la alianza reconoció la amenaza de inmediato, la alarma fue lanzada, y la mayoría de la tropa y nave para la contención, dejando varios mundo con defensa mínima ninguna.

1506 dC.

La erradicación de los demonio duro un año, y fue más complicada de los que sería debido a la a la terquedad de los turanio que no quisieron escuchar la advertencia, que su arma y armadura no serviría de nada, al final la alianza tuvo que sálvalos y traerlos de vuelta, los poco que sobrevivieron, ya que la mayoría fueron destrozado o poseído y convertido en demonio Imp, como la población salariana, los turanio tuvieron que espera que la alianza santificara su arma para que esta almeno hiciera algún daño, a los demonio.

1507 dC.

Debido al enfoque contra los demonio la federación terminus a provecha para atacar a mundo de la alianza, teniendo éxito mínimo una vez más por la feroz resistencia, de los habitante del planeta y a la una red de satélite de defensa, alrededor de los mundo de la alianza, en repuesta la alianza manda varias operaciones negro a la confederación terminus, para recuperar a la persona secuestrad y destruir cualquier rastros de arcana-tecnología y misione de sabotaje, el consejo hiso lo mismo, mando varios espectros con los mismo objetivo salvo con la diferencia de captura arcano-tecnología para su estudio e ingeniera inversa, ya que sabía que la alianza no mentía en cuanto a la magia ya que no se molestaron en ocultar su habilidades sobrenaturales, adema esta operaciones se hicieron para evitar otra cruzada terminus.

1508 dC.

La alianza ase demostración, de la existencia de la magia, atreves de la manipulación de los elementos, tele -tramportacion, transformación y otros turcos menores, que una vez más conmocionado a la galaxia aunque no tanto, al parecer la población de la ciudadela subconscientemente los había aceptado debido a la sorpresa contante que daba la alianza, cuando se le pregunto por qué rebelo este conocimiento, dijo que el bloque dimensional había cesado, y los demonio y otra entidades sobrenaturales tiene vía libre a la galaxia debido al incidente del planeta colonia salariano, se le dijo que si querían sobrevivir la galaxia tendría adatarse a los camino de la alianza en mayor o menor medida, para dar más peso a la advertencia mostro los video de la batalla de utr'ke colonia.

Depuse de eso la arcano tecnología estuvo disponible a la raza ciudadela, salvo alguna que se guardó la alianza para tener ventaja, trasportación, el convertidor de materia, los cañones de energía sacramental y el aura, para dar alguno ejemplo, también se establecieron leyes estricta con el uso de la magia o rituales demoniaco que se penaba con la muerte.

1510 dC.

Un auge de converso se sucesito en el espacio de la ciudadela, con la ahora certeza de la otra vida existe nadie quieres terminar en el averno, esto causa una ironía, ya que por lo general la cultura de la ciudadela influye y altera a la otra a hora la alianza es la que está influenciado a la cultura de la ciudadela.

1512 dC.

Las raza del consejo lanza su primero acorazado que puede superar el tamaño de dos kilómetros, midiendo entre casi llegando a los acorazado de la alianza, también se desarrolla una gra cantidad de tecnología no dependiente de Ezoo, en su mayor parte.

1520 dC. A pesar de la advertencia y leyes estricta de manejo ilegal de magia un grupo de doncella asari, consiguieron de manera ilegal un tomo de magia de trasporte y abrieron un portal, a otra dimensión lo que salió no fue demoniaco pero no menos letal por eso, una criatura que serán conocida como mimict para cuando fue detenida esto seré inter-dimensionales y el portal cerrado la colonia asari fu devastada y unos 3 millones de muerte.

1521 dC.

Tra el incidente de mimict el concejo acepta la instauración de la inquisición de la alianza para el control de amenazas sobrenaturales dándoles una autoridad parecía a los espectros del consejo, siempre y cuando se trate de amenaza sobrenaturales, también se refuerza la leyes de contrabando de objeto mágico y se imparte clase de los peligro de la magia y de su uso inadecuado.

1600 dC

Primeros avistamientos de los Recolectores en el relé de masa Omega-4 en los Sistemas de Terminus. Se sabe poco de esta enigmática raza, y la mayoría de especies del Consejo tachan las historias como leyendas urbanas.

1650 dC.

La primera academia de magia se establece para ver que raza de la ciudadela tienen capacidad de la magia, hay una gran cantidad de asistencia, para ver si tenía el don, también se hace un registro para todo los que muestren capacidades mágica y posible brujería.

1755 dC.

Las tres hijas de Samara son diagnosticadas como Ardat-Yakshi. Rila y Falere aceptan el exilio, pero Morinth huye. Samara jura ante el código de las justicieras asari y persigue a su hija durante los próximos 430 años.

1880 dC.

Aria T'Loak llega a Omega, la estación espacial tallada en un asteroide de los Sistemas del Terminus. Aria es contratada como ejecutora por el Señor de la Guerra al mando de la estación y rápidamente se convierte en una de sus lugartenientes más fieles.

1895 dC.

La Guerra Geth: Los quarianos crean a los geth con la finalidad de ser mano de obra barata. Pero advierten que los geth están mostrando señales de conciencia propia, y planean destruirlos a todos antes de que se vuelvan una amenaza. Los geth se rebelan contra sus creadores quarianos y tras la Guerra, la alainza interviene al final de la guerra cuan los quiariano están a punto de ser expulsado y dan un ultimatun a los Geth, cesar toda hostilidades o ser destruido por un pulso de su PEMM, cuando los Geth fueron a tacar a las nave de la alianza esto detonaron una de PEMM destruyendo las nave Geth, al ver esto los Gest se rinde, al contrario a lo que todo los que pesaba la alianza no destruyeron a los Gest si no que los reubicaron en un planeta y lo cubrieron de mina PEMM para que no intentaron, cuando se le pregunto el motivo de la acción, la alianza dijo que cundo revisaron la base de dato de los Gest descubrieron que ello no iniciaron las hostilidades sino que empezaron atacar a los quarianos cuando vieron no se detendría hasta destruirlo por los tanto los Geth actuaron en auto preservación, para darle más peso a esta declaración mostraron video de base de dato de los geth donde parte de la población quarianos intenta defender a los geth solo para ser asesinado por la fuerza militares quarianos.

1961 dC.

Yuri Gagarin a bordo del Vostok 1 se convierte en el primer ser humano en viajar al espacio.

1969 dC.

Aterriza en la Luna. Neil Armstrong se convierte en el primer ser humano en caminar sobre la Luna, y el primer humano en andar sobre un objeto astronómico que no sea la Tierra.

2000 dC.

Los drell tienen el primer contacto con los hanar sobre esta fecha. Con su mundo natal Rakhana gravemente agotado y sin capacidad de vuelo espacial, los drell estaban a punto de un estallido masivo de población para el año 2025. Decididos a ayudarles, los Hanar montaron una operación de rescate a gran escala y evacuaron la alianza de sido ayudar y utilizo acorazado bayoneta de Dios actualisado por su capacidad de transportar 20 mil pasajero junto aproximadamente a 3.000.000 Drell a su propio mundo natal, Kahje, y un mundo colonia de la alianza, durante la siguiente década. Los restantes 11 mil millones de Drell de Rakhana, gradualmente acabados, se disputaban las últimas reservas de alimentos y agua.

2069 dC.

El Puesto Avanzado Armstrong, en el Cráter Shackleton, se convierte en el primer asentamiento humano en la Luna. Fue fundado oficialmente el 24 de Julio, conmemorando el 100º aniversario del primer alunizaje.

2077 dC.

Nace Liara T'Soni en Thessia, de la unión de la Matriarca Benezia y una asari desconocida.

2080 dC.

Los mundos coloniales ocultos de la alianza llegan los 800, y su flota a 30 mil naves.

2103 dC.

La ciudad Lowell de la Agencia Espacial Europea, se convierte en el primer asentamiento permanente humano en Marte, en Eos Chasma.

2125 dC.

La especie de los yahg es descubierta en el planeta Parnack. Los yahg son una raza de auténticos depredadores. Cuando la delegación del Consejo de la Ciudadela envió a Parnack embajadores en calidad de amigos y aliados en lugar de sus subordinados, los yahg lo tomaron como un insulto por lo que atacaron y mataron a todos los embajadores. Desde entonces, el Consejo de la Ciudadela rompió todo contacto con los yahg y declaró el planeta Parnack fuera de los límites del espacio controlado por la Ciudadela. Al no tener capacidad de vuelo espacial, los yahg quedaron y continúan recluidos en su planeta natal.

2135 dC.

Nace el Almirante Steven Hackett.

2137 dC.

Nace el Capitan David Anderson, después nombrado como Almirante.

Ashland Energy Corporation logra extraer helio-3 de la atmósfera de Saturno.

2139 dC.

Nace Saren Arterius.

Nace Kahlee Sanders.

2142 dC.

Empieza la construcción de la Estación Gagarin (Salto Cero) más allá de la órbita de Plutón.

2146 dC.

Nace Thane Krios.

2147 dC.

Trazas de elemento cero (eezo) son descubiertos en Marte.

2148 dC.

La humanidad descubre la física de Efecto de Masa.

La humanidad descubre un pequeño búnker con tecnología Proteana, sumamente avanzada, oculto bajo la superficie de Marte, en la región de Promethei Planum, en el polo sur. Investigando a partir de lo descubierto por esta antigua especie ya extinta, los humanos descubren los campos de efecto de masa, lo que los conduce al desarrollo del viaje a velocidades más rápidas que la luz (MRL) y empieza una exploración detallada de su sistema solar.

2149 dC.

Se firma el tratado que inaugura la Alianza de Sistemas, que engloba a las 18 naciones más poderosas de la Tierra. La Alianza enseguida se convierte en la punta de lanza militar y exploradora de la humanidad.

2150 dC.

Nace Miranda Lawson.

La Alianza de Sistemas comienza las primeras encuestas para las perspectivas de colonización fuera del Sistema Solar. Una de estas encuestas descubre el planeta Terra Nova.

2151 dC.

Un accidente en la Estación Espacial Internacional Singapore expone a su población a Elemento Cero en forma de polvo.

Para defender su territorio en expansión, la humanidad comienza la construcción de una flota y espacio estación militar masiva en Arturo, el nexo de varios Relés de Masa, a pesar de que todavía tienen que encontrar otra raza de viajeros espaciales inteligentes.

2152 dC.

Aproximadamente el 30% de los niños nacidos en Singapore después de la exposición al eezo sufren tumores cancerígenos.

Nace Kaidan Alenko con potencial biótico a consecuencia del accidente.

La Fundación Delta Pavonis, un importante consorcio con sede en La Tierra, comienza los trámites para colonizar el primer mundo fuera del Sistema Solar, el planeta Demeter. Ese mismo año, más colonias se fundan en Eden Prime y Terra Nova.

Comienza el entrenamiento de Thane Krios como asesino por parte de los Hanar.

2154 dC.

El día 11 de Abril, nace el Comandante Shepard.

Hay un segundo accidente publicado, que implica la exposición del hombre al eezo.

2155 dC.

Saren Arterius se incorpora al servicio activo en las fuerzas armadas turianas a la edad de 16 años.

La Alianza de Sistemas ocupa la estación Arturo, destinada a convertirse en la sede de la Alianza.

Nace Jeff "Joker" Moreau.

2156 dC.

La estación Arturo es formalmente inaugurada.

Un pequeño número de niños humanos expuestos al eezo exhiben capacidades telequinéticas menores.

2157 dC.

Guerra del Primer Contacto.

Tiempo actual.

Fin de la historia.

{-}


End file.
